bowtieartistgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria
"This healing water would really make some great ramen!" —Victoria to the party Victoria is one of the three main protagonists of Dawn of the New Hour. Wielding a plethora of weapons in the Cosplay Arsenal, they usually come to battle with a positive attitude no matter what situation the party might be in. Victoria holds friendship very close to themselves, and will do anything to defend such friends. A lover of ramen, they also introduce Sullivan to the cooking feature in the main game. Development Victoria is based off of a real-life friend of the developer's. As a famous cosplayer, Victoria's character greatly reflects many aspects of their real-life inspiration, from the many tools used for weapons to the introduction to cosplay clothes. Cooking and ramen too are made from an inspiration, as the real-life inspiration loves ramen and has a great skill for cooking, a trait shared between Sullivan, Victoria, and Blake. Victoria's designs are also taken from their real-life counterpart. Miranda and Klanjac go back and forth during production and writing to keep both visuals and conversation style accurate to real life. Design Main Outfit "Cosplay Outfit" was created by Victoria herself. In real-life, Victoria normally makes their own cosplay outfits, which is reflected on in-game. The Cosplay Outfit consists of a yellow vest with pull strings and a zipper. The vest goes down to their waist. Underneath the vest is a blue hoodie with sleeves. In promotional art and game art, Victoria is shown with short sleeves. However, their sprite shows them with long sleeves. Alongside the vest and hoodie are a pair of beige pants that go down to the middle of their shins. The outfit also includes a pair of blue shoes. On their neck is a necklace shaped like a Ramen Bowl. It is said to be a very important keepsake to them. Although unnoticable, the necklace later is infused with a Soul Crystal, giving Victoria the ability to utilize magic spells and skills. The necklace can be found in their initial inventory upon their first addition to the party. It is called "Sentimental Necklace". There are also goggles on Victoria's head. They mention there's a story behind them, but hasn't gone into detail about it. It is a brass-like color, with clear lenses. The sprite, however shows the goggles having blue lenses instead; this is just a visual representation of "clear" lenses. Story (yet to be edited) Talents and Powers (not yet added) Gender Although many of the graphics for Victoria make them seem female, they truly do not have a specified gender within the game. Pronouns switch back and forth between "she" and "he" in some moments, but in most moments the dialogue between the main characters don't use any gender-based pronoun at all, referring to Victoria by their name or by using the terms "they/them/their". Trivia * In the original plans of the older demo, Victoria was going to be the only character who could have their names changable. This was later taken out due to a limitation with a used code script. There are hints of a workaround for the limitation, and instead of the player choosing an individual name, they could choose from a small group of pre-worked names. This workaround has not been included in newer demos, however, and it isn't confirmed that it will be utilized in the final versions of the game. * Victoria is the only character released so far that can dual-wield weapons. * Victoria is a huge fan of the anime series Naruto. This is hinted at in their character design as well as dialogues and clothing. ** Their outfit "Companion Cosplay" features an orange and blue color scheme, which is similar to the color scheme of the first Naruto outfit. ** Their first outfit you meet Victoria in is called "Epic Ramen Cosplay". *** This is also a reference to an older cosplay Facebook page, which they've closed down. ** Their favorite food, ramen, is a shared aspect with Naruto. * Victoria is also a lover of the game Undertale. This can be hinted at in dialogue and character design. ** Their outfit Bad Time is based on Sans. * Victoria's childhood is unknown, as most of the characters don't know anything about it and Victoria doesn't wish to share the details. It is hinted that their childhood was dark. ** It is also rumored that Victoria and Heather share a similar link in their past. * Due to their friendly disposition and helpfulness, Victoria seems to inspire those they spend time with. See also *Sullivan *Blake *Heather *Cooking Category:Protagonists Category:Cosplayer Category:Characters